


no use resisting

by whumpstuffs



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Dark!Christine, Dungeon Raoul, Final Lair, I'm so sorry everyone, Raoul Whump, just shameless shameless Raoul whump, sadistic!Christine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumpstuffs/pseuds/whumpstuffs
Summary: Her pupils dilated as Erik stalked back towards her helpless fiancé with a thick, heavy rope tied into a tight noose. She stood frozen on the shore, knowing the train of the wedding gown would become too waterlogged and cumbersome should she wade in. Then she would be unable to help her poor Raoul escape. It had nothing to do with wanting to hear the delicious, suffocated sounds he would make.Christine finds herself a little too fascinated by the events of the lair.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	no use resisting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first fanfiction I've written and published on a site like this! I will very likely never want to look at it again, but I will also equally as likely refresh the page for validation far too often. Cliché song lyric title to boot!

She looked on in horror as Raoul half ran, half stumbled frantically to the cold, iron gate. He was soaked and panting heavily, and Christine had to stop herself from staring. It was his exposed chest and state of undress that was making her flustered, she told herself, not the little hitches in his voice or the ragged gasps or the way his chest heaved with each labored breath.  
  
She only vaguely heard him call out to her, to Erik, begging and pleading to see her, make sure she is safe, hold her. She watched with apprehension as the gate slowly rose with a rhythmic _clink-clink-clink._  
  
Raoul dragged his shaking legs through the lake water sloshing around his mid calves. He was guarded, cautious, anxious like a spring wound too tightly. The portcullis slammed behind him, and Raoul, hypervigilant, turned.  
  
Unable to see the coarse, wet rope sling around his delicate throat.  
  
Christine shouted in surprise and covered her mouth at hearing his strangled cry. Her heart was beating so quickly from the adrenaline, from the fear and shock, she told herself.  
  
Soft grunts escaped his pretty lips as he tried to struggle again Erik in vain. He cried out and winced as he was shoved into the cold steel. Erik raged in his face while tying the knots around him, close enough for spit and venom to land on his face as he shrunk down against his bonds.  
  
She barely registered Erik's manic ultimatum: marry him or Raoul dies.  
  
"Christine forgive me, please forgive me..."  
  
A wave of heat washed over her at hearing him beg, hearing her name said in such desperate anguish. It settled where she didn't expect it to, but it wasn't arousal. It couldn't have been.  
  
Her pupils dilated as Erik stalked back towards her helpless fiancé with a thick, heavy rope tied into a tight noose. She stood frozen on the shore, knowing the train of the wedding gown would become too waterlogged and cumbersome should she wade in. Then she would be unable to help her poor Raoul escape. It had nothing to do with wanting to hear the delicious, suffocated sounds he would make.  
  
Raoul's words, halfway between and wail and a whisper, were cut off when the knot was pulled tight and the other end was slung through a bar above him.  
  
She gasped and covered her mouth when Erik gave the rope a rough yank, drawing out a surprised yelp of pain that was quickly subdued by Raoul's lack of air.  
  
She felt herself flush when Erik tore at the lasso sharply again. She told herself it was from watching Raoul's exposed muscles flex as he desperately, hopelessly fought against the binds to grab the mercilessly tight rope around his neck.  
  
She was becoming less and less convincing.  
  
She finally gave up her paper-thin rationalizations when Raoul hung his head limply and let his tongue poke out of his mouth momentarily after a particularly vicious tug of the rope. The soft gagging sound, eyes glazed over, tears streaming down his cheeks, the single drop of blood that dripped from his lips...  
  
He was beautiful like this. More beautiful than when he confessed his love, starlight reflecting in his eyes, all joy and goodness and overwhelming delight at knowing she felt the same about him.  
  
To an onlooker, to Erik or Raoul's oxygen-deprived mind, she was distressed at her fiance's pain. Why wouldn't she be? Delicate, pure, lovely Christine appalled by the violence and threats and raw, animalistic struggles...  
  
Wedding dress be damned, she waded into the water. Carefully laid her hands on Erik's arms. Conveyed her choice. Held his stiff frame in a loose embrace as her small hand slipped into his and grabbed the rope. Pressed her lips to his with a hunger that surprised them both.  
  
She knew better than to tell herself this was to save Raoul: she hadn't let the noose go slack.  
  
She smoothly left his stiff, hesitant grasp, threading the thick rope through her soft hands. Raoul watched in breathless horror at the decision Christine had cemented with her actions.  
  
"N-no..."  
  
The low growl that escaped her sounded alien to her own ears. She couldn't stop her lips from twisting into a wicked smirk.  
  
"Beg for me."  
  
Raoul's dread melted into confusion, but he didn't have long to dwell on it before she brutally constricted the noose. She reveled in the wheeze that escaped his closed off throat, and she gave into temptation and licked the sweet tears off his innocent face.  
  
He tried to choke out her name, tried to ask _why? what is happening? what did he do to you to make you act like this?_ but only a pained squeak escaped.  
  
She turned and desperately grabbed at Erik, forcing their lips together, when he still somewhat dazedly approached her.  
  
Raoul's cloudy mind couldn't grasp what was happening. Was it his vision fading, or did Christine's blurred silhouette drag the phantom deeper into his lair? Was he saying something past the ringing in his ears?  
  
He couldn't take much time to speculate before his eyes rolled back and he finally gave into the shadows creeping in. He blearily wondered if the same darkness surrounded Christine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just such self-indulgent whump bc something about sweet, gentle, goody-two-shoes characters being broken gets me. Also I really struggle with natural-sounding dialogue, so Christine is mostly in her own head.


End file.
